tha saturday night
by chicaaventurera
Summary: -Kurt...mis padres se han ido con mi hermana de viaje este fin de semana...¿Te apetece quedarte a dormir esta noche en mi casa?dijo blaine cren que kurt acepte la invitacion o la rechaze leeanla para ver que pasara con blaine y kurt 100% klaine y tiene apariciones expeciales de otros personajes de glee y de la familia de blaine


Viernes: 9:00 a.m

(Blaine)

_**Bip...bip...bip...¡bip! ¡BIP!**_

-¿Que cojones...?-**Entreabrí los ojos notando la boca pastosa que normalmente se tiene al iniciar la mañana. Miré mi mesita de noche y gruñí, viendo que lo que sonaba era el maldito despertador. Le apagué a tientas con un sonoro golpe antes de resoplar y comenzar a incorporarme. Me froté los ojos, ¿Qué hora era?. Miré el mismo reloj al que había dado aquel golpe mortal y distinguí las 9:00. Demasiado pronto para un viernes en el que no hay clase...**

**Me levanté de la cama y fui renqueando hasta el baño, en donde me observé atentamente en el espejo. Ojeras y rizos despeinados. Genial. ¿Por qué demonios habría decidido poner el despertador a esas horas?. Anduve a duras penas hasta la ducha, en donde un buen chorro de agua fría termino de despertarme, haciéndome soltar una maldición.**

**Cuando volví al dormitorio la luz ya se colaba a raudales por el gran ventanal. Suspiré de nuevo, con ganas de meterme otra vez a la cama. Pero no. Alcancé la ropa interior y me la puse, junto con unos sencillos vaqueros, dejándome el pecho al aire, pues ya se empezaba a notar el calor de mediados de la primavera. Me acerqué a la cómoda en busca de unos calcetines, y la foto que había sobre ella me hizo sonreír como un estúpido. Ahí estaba yo con el uniforme de Dalton y Kurt subido encima de mí a caballito, con la corbata atada a la frente. ¿Quién demonios había sacado la foto? Bueno, en realidad daba igual, aunque fuese quien fuese le estaba agradecido. Cerré los ojos sin perder la sonrisa, solo llevábamos unos meses saliendo y ya lo sentía como una vida entera.**

**Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! Ya sabía porque había puesto el reloj a esa hora...¡Había quedado con Kurt para pasar la mañana y comer juntos!.-**Me cago en la puta_**...-**_**maldije de nuevo mientras salía del dormitorio dando un portazo. Bajé las escaleras a trompicones; al menos sabía que no había nadie en casa a quien molestar, no volverían hasta el lunes. Corrí hasta la cocina, en donde agarré una manzana que me llenase algo el estómago. Me fijé en la nota de la nevera; una lista de la compra y de lo que tenía que hacer mientras estuviese solo en casa; cortesía de mi querida madre. Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí al tendedero, buscando una camiseta planchada y unas deportivas para ponerme.**

**Joder, ya llegaba tarde...**

Viernes: 11:00 a.m

(Blaine)

**Llegué a la cafetería jadeando por la carrera que había hecho. El coche estaba sin gasolina, y a mis progenitores no se les había ocurrido la brillante idea de dejarme dinero. Miré a todos lados antes de descubrir a Kurt de pié, casi del espaldas a mí, apoyado en una mesa alta leyendo lo que parecía ser la última **_**"Vogue**_**" que había salido. El cansancio desapareció de mi cuerpo al instante. Kurt siempre se vestía con esmero cuando lo consideraba oportuno. En esos momentos llevaba una camiseta entallada de manga corta, de color blanco y seguramente con un dibujo negro frontal que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Un pañuelo palestino de cuadros azul eléctrico le daban una apariencia encantadora y...oh, Dios...los pantalones.**

**Me mordí el labio solo de verle. Creo que los pantalones eran nuevos, porque obviamente recordaría haberle visto con esos pitillos puestos. Tenían una forma clásica de pitillo, pero comenzaban muy bajos en la cadera, casi como los que llevaría una chica. Eran de color azul, haciendo perfecto juego con la palestina, y aquél cinturón de **_**Dior**_**, de cuero negro, le daba un toque muy elegante. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención. Lo que pasaba es que eran jodidamente ajustados. Tanto que la sangre comenzó a correr más rápido por mis venas solo de imaginar qué le marcarían cuando estuviese de frente. Y lo peor es que los llevaba como si nada, con una soltura que el resto de fanáticas de la moda envidiarían hasta límites insospechados. Todo ello finalizado con unas "**_**Converse**_**" clásicas, le daban un aspecto...indescriptiblemente sexy. Mis ojos no podían apartarse de aquella visión, y casi me puse malo cuando pude distinguir los bóxers que debía de llevar debajo, tan apretados eran los pantalones.**

**Y no era yo el único que se había fijado en eso. Un atractivo chico de unos 19 años, a menos de dos mesas, le observaba cigarrillo en mano como si fuese una presa sobre la que abalanzarse en cuanto se presentase la oportunidad. Fruncí el entrecejo con irritación. "**_**Maldito estúpido, ¿Por qué provocas de esa forma?**_**" me dije a mi mismo dirigiendo mis pensamientos a Kurt. Oh, pero que aquél rubito fumador no albergase muchas esperanzas. Era mío. Y se lo iba a demostrar de la mejor manera posible.**

**Fui con paso decidido hasta Kurt, que aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, y me situé detrás de él, colando mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y pegándome mucho a él, mientras le regalaba un beso en el cuello, acercando mis labios a su oreja.-**Hoy estás muy sexy**-comenté a media voz, notando al momento su rubor, y su sobresalto.**

Viernes: 10:30 a.m

(Kurt)

**Blaine llegaba muy tarde. Volví de nuevo la vista hacia el reloj, que había estado revisando cada pocos segundos, esperando que en cada nueva vez que volvía la cabeza, ahí estaría él. Me mordí el labio ¿Me habría dado plantón? No, imposible, no era propio de él. Tendría alguna razón para retrasarse. Di un nuevo sorbo a mi granizado de fresa mientras me apoyaba con los codos en la mesa. No, hoy Blaine tenía que venir; íbamos a pasar la mañana juntos, y comeríamos en un restaurante. Aquello iba a ser una cita de verdad, de las de cuento de hadas. Es más, yo mismo me había preparado a conciencia. El día anterior me había recorrido todos los "Outlet" de la ciudad en busca de algo espectacular.**

_Flash-Black_

-Ahhh, ¡por favor! ¿Tan difícil es encontrar algo decente en estos sitios?-**Tiré al cajón que había lleno de camisetas una que había estado examinando unos segundos. ¿Cómo era posible? Todo el día de compras y solo tenía un pañuelo palestino y una sencilla camiseta blanca con el logo de "Chupa-Chups" en negro. Pero yo no me iba de allí sin encontrar unos pantalones decentes. Recorrí todo el local, con una dependienta a mis espaldas ansiosa por hacer una buena venta, sujetando todas las prendas que le lanzaba a los brazos. Finalmente entré en un desastroso probador sin espejo con seis pares de pantalones que la mujer me iba dando uno a uno. **_**"Me queda mal...demasiado corto...tiene pinzas...¡oh, por favor, de todo menos tiro alto!"**_** estos pensamientos se sucedían en mi cabeza mientras me probaba uno tras otro, entrando y saliendo para mirarme en el espejo. Finalmente cogí una de las últimas prendas. Al verla entre los montones de ropa me había llamado la atención su brillante color azul. Me los puse y me observé como pude antes de salir al espejo.**

**Me mordí el labio un segundo. Eran tan bajos de cadera que los bóxers que llevaba en ese momento sobresalían un poco pero... oh, por favor, me quedaban como un guante. Muy ajustado...muy muy ajustados, eso era lo que eran, sin embargo, como estaba muy delgado no me apretaban nada en el botón. Es más, tal vez necesitase algún cinturón. Me contemplé de nuevo, sintiéndome el chico más egocéntrico del mundo al estar admirando mi propio trasero. ¿Demasiado llamativos?...si, posiblemente..."**_**ahhhh, ¡pero es que me quedan taaan bien!".**_** Bueno, mejor salía y me observaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero.**

**Una vez viendo mi reflejo, la cosa estaba clara. Eran muuuy llamativos; en todos los sentidos, pero sobre todo en el ajusto. "**_**Oh, Dios, se me marca TODO**_**" pensé mientras notaba que la sangre me subía a la cara. Pero una cosa no quitaba a la otra...**

**-**Chico, no pienso dejarte salir de esta tienda sin esos pantalones**-Vi a la dependienta reflejada, observándome con admiración y casi me reí de sus palabras-**Si no te los llevas a todos de calle con eso, ¡no lo harás con nada!-**eso seguramente era cierto.**

-¡Muy bien! ¡muy bien! ¡de acuerdo, me los llevo!-**Casi sin darme cuenta me encontré a mi mismo delante del mostrador con 30$ menos y unos impresionantes pitillos azul eléctrico.**

**Bueno, supongo que a Blaine le gustarán...**

_Fin del Flash-Back_

**En fin, que ahí estaba yo bebiendo un granizado con mis pantalones nuevos y esperando como un idiota. Y además incómodo. Parecía que mi nueva prenda de ropa atraía más la atención de lo que me habría gustado. Ese rubio llevaba mirándome desde que se había sentado, y ya llevaba cuatro pitillos, sin inmutarse, y sin quitarme los ojos de encima. En cierta medida era halagador, pero me hacía sentirme violento, además de observado.**

**Carraspeé un momento, intentando apartar los pensamientos de ese chico e intentando centrar mi cabeza en las últimas tendencias que la Vogue proponía para ese verano, aunque visto lo visto no estaba muy seguro de si iba a poder concentrarme demasiado en el hecho de que volvían a estar de moda las chaquetillas toreras, que, por cierto, no estaba demasiado seguro de que me fuesen a sentar demasiado bien...**

**Oh...Dios.**

**Sentí unas manos que conocía muy bien colarse en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, agarrando firmemente mis nalgas. Creo que en mi vida he estado más tenso. Es más, creo que en esos segundos me salió una contractura de los hombros debido al agarrotamiento. Ay...ay..¿pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿¡Aquí, delante de todo el mundo!? Con la vergüenza que él sabía que me daba todo aquello...Dios, Dios, me estaba poniendo más rojo que un tomate, **_**"¿muy sexy?"**_** ¡Si, y un cuerno! Tierra trágame.**

-Y tú estás muy lanzado a estas horas de la mañana-**Contesté girándome hacia él, obligándole a quitar las manos mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**Le miré a la cara y vi que me sonreía con complicidad, guiñándome un ojo y haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que mirase hacia donde me indicaba. Giré un poco la cabeza a tiempo para ver como cierto rubio, con el entrecejo fruncido, pisaba su cigarrillo a medio acabar y se levantaba bruscamente lanzándonos una fugaz mirada antes de irse. Miré de nuevo a Blaine con la boca abierta y no pude menos que reírme.**

-Eres un maldito estúpido celoso**-dije con una amplia sonrisa mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios, pues me encantaba que fuese así, con un punto posesivo que me hacía sentirme como un príncipe al que todos desean cada vez que estaba con él.**

-Lo seré, pero tú procura reservar tus pantalones nuevos para cuando estemos solos.

**Me mordí el labio, entre turbado y encantado con sus palabras. Se había fijado en la ropa nueva, y le gustaba. Le sonreí de nuevo cogiéndole de la mano y dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa, pues ya era hora de que nos fuésemos. Aunque había algo que me había dejado un poco descolocado**_**..."¿Cuándo estemos solos?"...**_**mi rostro volvió a enrojecer violentamente a la vez que sentí como mis ojos se abrían de par en par, ¿Estaba diciendo que él y yo...?...Oh, Dios...**

Viernes: 03:30 p.m

(Blaine).

**Sabía que el italiano era una buena idea. La pasta nunca fallaba en cuanto a comidas románticas se trataba, y aquella no había sido la excepción. Miré a Kurt, que se sentaba frente a mí y comía tranquilamente un nuevo trozo del tiramisú que se había pedido de postre. Esbocé una media sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a mi capuccino, procurando que no se me quedase espuma en el labio. **_**"¿Y ahora, como se lo propongo?"**_** mi mente le daba vueltas a esto desde que nos habíamos encontrado. Volví a mirarle. Ahora Kurt estaba lamiendo los restos de nata de la cucharilla.**

_**Lamiendo...**_

-acjjjjjrg ajgrt jj coff coff!

-¡Blaine! ¿estás bien?

-cof...si, si tranquilo, solo me he atragantado con el café

**Joder, joder, casi me ahogo por pensar en guarradas mientras bebía un trago del maldito café, que aún estaba ardiendo. Pero es que Kurt me lo ponía demasiado difícil...con esos gestos tan inocentes, sin ni siquiera pensar en el doble sentido que podía tener cualquiera de sus acciones...sin ni siquiera imaginarse las reacciones que mi cuerpo sufre ante esto. Parpadeé varias veces, tragando con dificultad antes de decidirme a estirar la mano, para coger la suya por encima de la mesa. Kurt me miró algo sorprendido y me regaló una de sus eternas sonrisas. Ohh...estaba tan adorable cuando ponía esa expresión embelesada.**

-Kurt...mis padres se han ido con mi hermana de viaje este fin de semana...¿Te apetece quedarte a dormir esta noche en mi casa?.

**Creo que fue demasiado para él. Pude ver como a cámara lenta el cambio de expresión que sufrió su rostro, pasando de la extrañeza, a la sorpresa, incluyendo la incredulidad y la turbación, quedándose finalmente mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas muy rojas a la vez que movía los labios intentando articular alguna palabra. Incluso en esos momentos me parecía el chico más delicadamente perfecto del mundo.**

-Y-yo...eh-este... h-hoy pro-prometí a M-M-Mercedes qu-que dorm...que dormiría en su c-casa con Rachel y c-con las ch-chicas.

**Su tartamudeo era encantador. Incluso el leve temblor que notaba en su mano me volvía loco.**

-¿Y qué tal mañana, de sábado a domingo?**-No me iba a dar por vencido fácilmente.**

-eh...ehh...b-bueno...eh...p-preguntaré en mi c-casa y...b-bueno...

-Kurt**-Me miró con los ojos cargados de incertidumbre-**No va a pasar nada que tú no quieras-**Me encantaba ver como sus mejillas adquirían un color aún más rojo-**Puedo alquilar el musical de "_**Hair**_", si quieres, y comprar palomitas para por la noche.

**No puedo explicar la alegría que sentí al verle esbozar una tímida sonrisa a la vez que apretaba levemente la mano que le tenía cogida. Creo que mis ojos le estaban diciendo todo lo que sentía en aquél momento. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.**

-Hoy por la noche pido permiso y...y te confirmo a qué hora v-voy m-mañana.

**Su duda casi había desaparecido. Me mordí el labio, procurando no explotar de felicidad y asentí con la cabeza sonriendo, resistiéndome a soltar su mano, y tomando un pequeño sorbo de café sin que ninguno de los dos perdiese en contacto visual que manteníamos.**

**Viernes: 08:45 p.m**

**(Kurt)**

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios hacemos aquí?

**Miré a Quinn, que parecía verdaderamente irritada. Estábamos en casa de Mercedes, donde me iba a quedar a dormir con Rachel y ella, pero en esos momentos nos encontrábamos reunidos en una habitación no lo suficientemente grande como para ello Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana y yo. Lauren se había negado a venir. **_**"Demasiada fémina junta**_**" había argumentado. En fin, realmente ella me daba más igual.**

-A, ver, Kurt, ¿Cuál es tu duda existencial que requiere la presencia de todas nosotras?**-Rachel siempre con ese tono de rentintín y superioridad. Había veces que realmente la odiaba.**

**Miré a todas las chicas, que me observaban con curiosidad y, porque no decirlo, con algo de exasperación. Llevaban ahí más de 45 minutos sin que yo me hubiese dignado a contar nada, pero es que aún tenía que mentalizarme del todo. Suspiré, y las miré a todas una por una, sintiendo que el calor comenzaba a ascender rápidamente a mi rostro.**

-!Blainemehainvitadomañanaaira dormirasucasa!,¿!quehagoquehagojoderquehago!? ¿¡estaráesperandosexo?!¿!estoyyopreparado?!¡contestadmejoder!.

**Lo había soltado de carrerilla, todo seguido, sin respirar. Cogí aire profundamente, algo aliviado por haberlo soltado de una vez. Las cinco chicas me miraban con expresión sorprendida, aunque la primera en tomar la palabra fue Mercedes, mientras yo me recuperaba.**

-Vamos a ver, si te he conseguido entender algo de lo que has "dicho", ¿Blaine te ha invitado a dormir con él en su casa?-**Asentí con la cabeza mirándola en busca de ayuda.**

-¿Y quieres que te aconsejemos sobre...? ¿¡Va enserio!?-**Los ojos de Rachel estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. **_**"¿Cómo demonios se atreve a decirme eso, cuando sus padres son Gays?"**_** realmente nuca entendería del todo a esa chica.**

-Kurt, creo que como primera voz sensata en todo este jaleo...-**me volví esperanzado hacía Quinn-**No puedo darte una opinión**-La miré con una ceja levantada, pidiendo explicaciones-**No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada contra ti o Blaine, pero una especie de convicción religioso-moral me impide dar consejos sobre relaciones sexuales a homosexuales, lo siento, de verdad**.**

**Y sin más, cogió sus cosas y se fue. Creo que estuve demasiados segundos con la boca abierta mirando el lugar por el cual había desaparecido la rubia antes de volver mi mirada a las otras cuatro que aún quedaban ahí. Parpadeé, sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces.**

-Decidme que no he oído lo que yo creo que ha dicho**-pedí procurando no imprimir demasiada indignación en mis palabras, aunque con poco éxito. Nadie contestó, pero sobrevino un incómodo silencio que parecía que nadie se atrevería a romper.**

-Y...si te acuestas con Blaine...¿Tú estarás arriba o abajo, Kurt?.

**Miré a Britanny sin poder creerme lo que acababa de preguntar; pero comprobé que lo decía totalmente enserio al observar su cara de concentración esperando mi respuesta. Mi rostro se volvió del color de un tomate, **_**"¿Enserio cree que la voy a responder?".**_** Y encima las otras no decían nada, ¡mucha curiosidad parecía haber con ese tema concreto!. Apreté los dientes, intentando calmarme, aquello había sido una idea horrible.**

**De pronto alcancé a ver como Santana me hacía un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté, siguiéndola al exterior del cuarto mientras las demás cuchicheaban en voz no precisamente demasiado baja. Cerró la puerta tras nosotros.**

-Mira, Kurt, tal vez no soy la más indicada para decirte esto pero...-**Me miró a los ojos directamente-**Si de verdad quieres a Blaine, ve**-Santana agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo algo sonrojada, cosa que muy pocas veces se veía-**Tal vez cuando estés allí simplemente...no sé, os acurruquéis bajo una manta escuchando viejos clásicos o lo que sea que hagáis los tíos gay en esas situaciones**-Clavó sus ojos en la puerta, como queriendo atravesarla...o como queriendo ver a alguien a través de ella-**Pero no hay nada mejor en este mundo que hacer el amor con la persona a la que quieres-**suspiró, dirigiéndome una media sonrisa cansada-**ya sea hombre, mujer o lo que le dé la gana.

**Miré a Santana, respirando entrecortadamente. Había tanta razón en sus palabras que me parecía totalmente estúpido no haber sido capaz de llegar yo mismo a esa conclusión. En un arranque de efusividad, la abracé susurrando un "**_**Gracias**_**", antes de bajar a trompicones las escaleras de la casa de Mercedes. Salí al porche, asegurándome de que no había nadie, y saqué el móvil del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros. Los pantalones azules les había guardado en la mochila en la que llevaba la ropa para el día siguiente y todo mi neceser personal. Miré la pantalla luminosa y directamente le di a marcar el último número.**

_**Pip...**_

_**Pip...**_

_**Pip...**_

_**-¿Diga?.**_

-¿Blaine? ¿Qué te parece si voy mañana con mis cosas a eso de las 5:15 p.m?.

**Sábado: 04:15 p.m**

**(Blaine)**

**Llevaba levantado desde...bueno, no se, realmente desde muy temprano, pero la verdad es que tampoco habría conseguido dormir mucho más. Estaba más emocionado de lo que quería admitir. Miré a mi alrededor, la casa ya estaba perfecta, pues no en vano había pasado la mañana limpiando, fregando y encerando cada suelo. Parecía mentira. Sin embargo, mi dormitorio le había dejado tal cual. Me mordí el labio un segundo, planteándome si realmente había sido una buena opción; pero quería que conservase toda mi personalidad, que Kurt viese que eso era yo. Suspiré, bueno, no me iba a poner a recoger ahora así que...**

**Caminé hasta el salón, observándolo todo con ojo crítico y felicitándome interiormente. En el sofá, una manta de cuadros escoceses, aunque la temperatura primaveral nos acompañaba, encima de la mesa palomitas listas para hacer y una sucesión de musicales entre los que destacaban, al inicio del montón, "Hair" y "Wicked". Frente a todo ello, el televisor de 42 pulgadas. Bajo él, un mini-bar bien completo. Asentí con una sonrisa mirando todo ello, mientras mis ojos volaban hasta el reloj. Respiré hondo, aún faltaba un rato para que Kurt viniese, daría un último repaso a la casa. Me quité la camiseta, muerto de calor, quedando con los vaqueros y descalzo. ¿Por dónde empezaba?.**

**Din...Dong...**

**Oh...Tal vez no faltaba tanto para que llegase.**

**Sábado: 04:30 p.m**

**(Kurt)**

**Llevaba desde el mediodía preparándome meticulosamente. Ducha, depilación, maquillaje y una mascarilla para el pelo que me había puesto Mercedes con sus habilidosas manos. Solamente había parado por casa unos quince minutos para saludar a mi padre, coger las cosas y llevarme el coche. Y ahora había llegado más pronto de lo que pretendía. Suspiré. Había aparcado algo lejos; y es que el barrio residencial en el que Blaine vivía infundía respeto. Era uno de esos lugares llenos de casas fantásticas y muy parecidas entre sí, con sus jardines perfectamente cuidados y la bandera americana en el porche de cada puerta. No había sido difícil encontrar la casa de Blaine entre todas ellas.**

**Era una maldita mansión.**

**Bueno, de acuerdo, no tanto, pero si que era enorme, con tres pisos y posiblemente un ático, jardín delantero y, por lo que podía observar desde ahí, un gran terreno en la parte de atrás. Me alegré interiormente al ver que no había rastro de banderas. Respiré hondo mientras aferraba mi mochila. En ese momento sentí que algo se clavaba en mi espalda. Fruncí el entrecejo; en esa bolsa yo solo había metido ropa. Antes de tocar el timbre me senté un momento en las escaleras para investigar el asunto. Comencé a rebuscar hasta que encontré una caja de regalo perfectamente envuelta y con una adorable nota con estrellitas. La leí intentando salir de mi asombro.**

**"**_**Ayer no me porté demasiado bien, pero para compensar, te dejo esto por si lo necesitas. Lo compré esta mañana mientras te arreglabas. ¡La mejor calidad! O eso dicen mis padres. Att: Rachel**_**" **

**¿Rachel? Oh, vaya, bueno, supongo que nunca es tarde para disculparse. Abrí la caja con emoción contenida, como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Dentro había un paquete de tamaño medio de brillantes colores. Lo saqué, extrañado, poniéndolo frente a mi rostro e intentando identificar que era. No me di cuenta de que lo estaba sosteniendo poniendo la parte delantera hacia la otra dirección hasta que escuché la exclamación ahogada de la vecina de enfrente de Blaine, que había estado observándome desde su porche un buen rato, y ahora se tapaba la boca con expresión horrorizada mientras marcaba un número de teléfono. Extrañado, le di la vuelta a la caja.**

_**"¡**__Pack__**: Lubricante íntimo neutro + 4 preservativos extra fuertes! ¡Para tus relaciones más salvajes, no te pongas freno!"**_

**Mi cara creo que debió ser épica. Y todo estaba escrito con enooormes letras de colores. Miré a la mujer de enfrente y vi como en la casa de al lado se abrían las cortinas para dar paso a un nuevo par de ojos indiscretos. Me apresuré a guardar el "fantástico" regalo y a llamar al timbre de Blaine con la cara roja de vergüenza. Ojala abriese pronto.**

**Sábado: 04:30 p.m**

**(Blaine)**

**Abrí la puerta con la camiseta que me iba a poner en la mano. Y ahí estaba Kurt; con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y cuello redondeado en la que ponía "Dance!" con letras de colores que le quedaba suelta y algo corta, dejando a la vista parte de su estómago y los marcados huesos de su cadera, a la cual se ceñían mediante un cinturón...los pantalones. Esos jodidos pantalones azules que se había comprado solo para mí. Tuve que contenerme para no arrancárselos de un tirón. Le miré el rostro y vi que estaba sonrojado, a la vez que comprobé como observaba mi pecho sin decir una palabra. Eché un ojo por encimad de su hombro para ver a la vecina mirándonos con descaro.**

**Sonreí ante esto y deslicé mis manos alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt, sintiendo la calidez de su espalda y apoyándole contra el marco de la puerta mientras mi rodilla se colocaba entre sus piernas.-**Esto le encanta a esa pervertida amargada**-susurré en su oído mientras le bajaba un poco uno de los tirantes-**Me lo estás poniendo muy muy muy difícil**-murmuré antes de lanzarme a sus labios, que me recibieron ansiosos pues no tardé en notar como Kurt enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo. Nos separamos unos segundos después, algo jadeantes, y le sonreí procurado calmarme-**Bueno, ¿Quieres pasar?-**pregunté entre risas mientras me hacía a un lado para que entrase y poder cerrar yo la puerta tras nosotros.**

**Sábado: 04:45 p.m**

**(Kurt)**

**La casa de Blaine era tal y como la había imaginado desde fuera. Sobria y elegante y, sin embargo, decorada con una modernidad que le añadía cierto toque "new age". Me encontraba sentado en el sillón. Blaine me había dicho que me sirviese lo que quisiese mientras él iba al baño, pero la verdad es que no me apetecía tomar nada en aquél momento. Me levanté, empezando a dar vueltas por la sala y cotilleando las fotografías, para hacerme una idea de cómo eran sus padres y su hermana mayor. Sonreí ante una foto familiar de los cuatro. De pronto, una pequeña estantería me llamó la atención. En ella había tres fotos artísticas, de muy buena calidad junto con una cámara. La observé más de cerca sin atreverme a tocarla; era una de esas "Canon" que no bajaban de los 3000$. Junto a ella había una pequeña placa de mármol con letras doradas. Le eché un vistazo.**

**"**_**Ganador del 2º premio de fotografía nacional: Blaine Anderson**_**"**

**Aún estaba con la boca abierta cuando Blaine apareció ya con la camiseta puesta y diciendo algo sobre las palomitas**-¿Eres fotógrafo?-**inquirí señalando el premio, y casi disfruté de su turbación al ver hacía donde dirigía mis señas.**

-Por favor, no mires eso, un segundo lugar no tiene ningún valor en fotografía.

-Hazme algunas fotos.

-¿Qué?

**Sábado: 05:20 p.m**

**(Blaine)**

**¿Cómo habíamos derivado en eso? Sin darme cuenta me encontraba con la cámara en la posición adecuada y con Kurt sentado sobre el sofá de cuero negro, con una expresión seria de semi perfil a la espera de que el flash hiciese acto de presencia. Llevábamos ya diez minutos así en los cuales había tenido el privilegio de observarle desde todos los ángulos posibles. Levanté la vista tras sacar la foto en concreto. -**Ahora dame...sensualidad**-pedí con una ligera risa, emulando el día que habíamos estado en su cuarto practicando sus "caras sexy" antes de que empezásemos a salir; antes de que Kurt tuviese la más ligera idea sobre sexo.**

-¿Aún crees que no sé hacerlo?

**Me retó también entre risas, pero con una sonrisa algo pícara, porque él también debía de estar acordándose de ese momento. Contuve el aire en mis pulmones cuando le observé colocarse. Dejando caer uno de los tirantes de su camiseta mientras, de rodillas sobre el sofá, colocaba su mano sobre la hebilla del cinturón, separando un poco las piernas. La otra mano la tenía frente a su boca, de la que sobresalía ligeramente aquella lengua rosada suya, lamiéndose despacio los dedos con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Por qué nunca le había visto esa expresión tan...erótica?. Saqué la foto, decidiendo que la revelaría con la mayor calidad posible y la tendría en mi cuarto. Después, y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, , me acerqué y le besé profundamente a la vez que estiraba mis brazos y le daba al botón para hacernos una foto en esa situación. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reírse.**

-Ven; coge tus cosas que tengo una sorpresa.

**Le llevé medio a rastras al piso de arriba, en donde abrí la puerta que estaba justo al lado de mi habitación. Entendí su asombro. Aquél era un baño digno de un rey. Señalé al fondo de la estancia con una sonrisa, justo al lado de donde había dos albornoces blancos colgados-**Bañera de hidromasaje**-dije con voz infantil. Comprobé como me miraba sin saber que decir mientras el rubor iba tiñendo sus mejillas y me pareció tan adorable que no pude menos que darle un beso en la frente-**Tranquilo, te he dejado un bañador ahí, encima del lavabo**-Noté como respiraba con tranquilidad, soltando una pequeña risa-**te dejo solo para que te cambies mientras yo hago lo mismo en mi cuarto**-Le di otro leve beso, esta vez en los labios antes de salir-**Ah, ve entrando en la bañera si quieres, ya estará el agua caliente**-le guiñé un ojo-**si necesitas algo, mi dormitorio es la habitación de la derecha.

**Sábado: 06:00**

**(Kurt)**

**El bañador de Blaine me iba un poco grande, pero realmente deba igual. Dejé mi ropa pulcramente doblada sobre el lavabo mientras me observaba en el espejo. Sonreí; realmente cuando dijo lo de la bañera, había pensado que...sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome estúpido por no tener claro si debería sentirme aliviado o decepcionado. Me acerqué al agua, metiendo un pié con cuidado, Estaba bastante caliente, tal y como me gustaba, debía de tener algún dispositivo regulador. Sin pensarlo más, me metí completamente con un suspiro, dejando que la calidez me envolviese para relajar mis músculos algo agarrotados. Esperaría a que Blaine llegase para encender el hidromasaje. En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta.**

**Le miré desde mi posición mordiéndome el labio. Nunca le había visto tan expuesto, Tenía el cuerpo delgado, pero a la vez ligeramente musculoso que siempre me había imaginado. Aparté la mirada con algo de nerviosismo mientras entraba conmigo en la bañera, provocando que yo encogiese un poco las piernas para que cupiésemos holgadamente.**

-¿Lo pongo en marcha?-**preguntó, aceptando mi asentimiento de cabeza.**

**La sensación era muy gratificante y, sin embargo, no era capaz de concentrarme en el masaje. Solo era capaz de observar los regueros de agua que se deslizaban desde el pecho de Blaine hasta perderse de nuevo en la bañera. Le miré a los ojos, y pude comprobar que este escrutinio era mutuo, porque a él también se le encendieron las mejillas, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisilla culpable. Nos sostuvimos la mirada tragando saliva y, en un acto impulsivo, me deslicé hasta él, que se había incorporado levemente, sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Ninguno de los dos nos movimos más, pero la tensión se notaba en el ambiente. Ya me había sentado sobre él así en más ocasiones, pero aquella vez...oh, era muy distinto.**

**Sábado: 06:20**

**(Blaine)**

**Sentía el cuerpo de Kurt sobre mí, cada fibra y cada nervio me provocaban unas reacciones que ni siquiera sabía si él estaría notando. Aún no nos habíamos movido, pero como dos imanes, no podíamos separarnos. Entrecerré los ojos, envolviendo su espalda con mis brazos, sintiendo la humedad de su piel. Se arqueó hacia mí. Ya no había más que hacer, aquello se había desatado.**

**Con un movimiento me incliné hacia Kurt, enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, el cual bese primero, para luego derivar en mordiscos leves que pronto se convirtieron en ansiosos chupones que se marcarían más a la mañana siguiente. Nuestros labios no tardaron en encontrarse en un beso largo y profundo, intensificado por las manos de Kurt, que tiraban suavemente de mi pelo. Aquello me estaba volviendo loco, todo él me volvía loco, siempre. Era incapaz de no pensar es **_**eso**_** mientras estaba con él. El movimiento de mi cadera fue involuntario.**

**Kurt gimió.**

**Ambos nos detuvimos, mirándonos con algo de sorpresa en el rostro. Y casi me hizo gracia ver como él se tapaba la boca con una mano a la vez que su rostro se volvía del mismo tono que un tomate maduro. Con suavidad, le aparté esa mano que me impedía ver la totalidad de su rostro y, sin dejar de mirarle un solo segundo, volví a mover la cadera.**

**Un nuevo gemido entrecortado...**

**Pero esta vez le acompañó mi jadeo.**

**Ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, y ese hecho hacía la situación aún más excitante. En la posición en la que Kurt se encontraba sentado sobre mí, en cuanto mis caderas se movían provocaban irremediablemente el roce de nuestras entrepiernas, intensificado por el hecho de que la fina tela de ambos bañadores casi no dejaba lugar a la imaginación. Deslicé una mano por el rostro de Kurt, acariciándole suavemente, temeroso de pestañear por si me perdía alguna de sus expresiones. Volví a deslizar mi cadera contra él, pero esta vez no me detuve, sino que mis movimientos se hicieron lentos y constantes, provocando que jadease a cada nuevo roce, sintiendo como la sangre se iba acumulando entre mis piernas...**

**La reacción de Kurt no se hizo esperar, y clavó sus dedos en mis hombros, mordiéndose los labios procurando ahogar unos pequeños y adorables gemidos que de vez en cuando escapaban de su boca y llegaban hasta mis oídos, excitándome aún más. Sin embargo, fui yo el que gimió en voz alta cuando el movimiento de sus caderas se sumó al mío propio, haciendo que lo que antes era un roce se transformase en poco menos que una masturbación sin manos. Apreté más su cuerpo contra el mío, notando como el aumento de nuestras temperaturas corporales nos incitaba a aumentar la velocidad.**

**El sonido de nuestros gemidos acallados, de los jadeos y de los suspiros entrecortados era lo único para lo que mis neuronas podían estar activas en ese momento. Aquello cada vez iba a más. Deslicé mi mano derecha con suavidad sobre su pecho, deleitándome con la forma que tenía de arquearse hacia mí con cada nueva caricia, hasta llegar a sus caderas, en donde rocé con cuidado aquella zona que nos mantenía en constante movimiento, buscando liberarle de aquella molesta prenda que me impedía llegar más allá.**

_**Ring...**_

_**Ring...**_

_**Ring...**_

**Ambos abrimos los ojos y nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos.**

_**-No pares**_**-me pidió él, y solo por el valor que sabía que había tenido que reunir para pedirme eso con dos sencillas palabras, me dieron ganas de continuar.**

-Lo siento, de verdad, tengo que cogerlo**-dije con voz frustrada mientras le apartaba cuidadosamente de mí y salía de la bañera, no sin antes robarle un beso en el cual le mordí el labio como seña de lo que aún estaba por venir. **

**Sábado: 06:50**

**(Kurt)**

**Salí de la bañera con las piernas temblorosas, teniendo la sensación de que a cada roce que pudiesen hacerme en ese momento, respondería con un nuevo jadeo. Me miré al espejo solo para comprobar como de rojo estaba, aunque en esos momentos me era indiferente. Lo único que quería era seguir a Blaine hasta el piso de abajo y, sin embargo, lo que hice fue coger uno de los albornoces y ponérmelo sobre el cuerpo mientras me quitaba el bañador, dejándole sobre el borde de la bañera. Tomé la mochila con mis cosas y salí de allí para colarme en la habitación que era de Blaine.**

**No pude menos que observarla desde todos los ángulos en cuanto entré. En parte porque quería calmar mi cuerpo de alguna manera, pero también porque quería conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquél chico que era mi novio. La recorrí con la mirada, ajustándome un poco el cinturón del albornoz. Era un dormitorio tan…personal. La cama estaba sin hacer, con algo de ropa esparcida por el suelo, junto con un par de hojas de apuntes. En las baldas había una gran cantidad de novelas que no me paré a mirar, mientras que las paredes estaban decoradas con fotografías y posters. Sonreí al descubrirme junto a los Warbles en alguna de ellas, y estuve tentado de abrir los cajones para echar un vistazo a aquella ropa que nunca había tenido el privilegio de ver debido a la monotonía del uniforme. Sin embargo algo me llamó la atención.**

**No muy alejado de la cama había un espejo de cuerpo entero, en cuya esquina superior Blaine había pegado con celo una fotografía. Me reí, acercándome un poco, y la sonrisa se convirtió en sorpresa al descubrir una foto que yo también tenía en mi dormitorio. Nos la había sacado un compañero del coro justo el día después de anunciar que estábamos saliendo oficialmente. Suspiré con una media sonrisa; ahí aparecíamos los dos, algo sonrojados, con expresión tímida y, sin embargo, Blaine rodeaba mis hombros de forma protectora mientras mi mano rozaba la suya. Ninguno miraba a la cámara, porque nos la habían sacado justo cuando habíamos apartado la vista del objetivo para lanzarnos una mirada cómplice. Sacudí la cabeza, feliz con el recuerdo, y me di cuenta de que había unas letras algo tapadas escritas en el mismo espejo, posiblemente con rotulador permanente. Aparté un poco la imagen para leerlas. Había solo una palabra, escrita con la pulcra caligrafía de Blaine, que hizo que me llevase una mano a los labios al darme cuenta de cuál era.**

"**Courage!" **

**Sábado: 07:05 p.m**

**(Blaine)**

**Colgué el teléfono con brusquedad después de haber estado atendiendo demasiado tiempo al rector de la academia sobre no-sé-qué problema a cerca de la nota de mi último examen de Filosofía. ¿A quién demonios le importaba Platón en esos momentos? Kurt estaba arriba, esperándome. Sentí frío en mi piel y pude ver como la humedad del bañador había derivado en un reguero de agua desde las escaleras hasta la mesa del teléfono. Pero eso tampoco importaba. Literalmente corrí hasta las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos hasta llegar al baño, en donde abrí la puerta de golpe. No estaba ahí. Fruncí el ceño, justo antes de darme cuenta de que el bañador prestado estaba ahí. La sangre subió rápidamente a mi rostro, y cerré la puerta con cuidado para abrir la de mi dormitorio con el mayor sigilo posible. Ahí estaba Kurt, de espaldas a mí, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Di un par de pasos hasta alcanzar la mini cadena que tenía encima de la cómoda. Cuando la música empezó a sonar, se volvió hacia mí con una expresión encendida.**

**The power lines went out**

**And I am all alone**

**But I don't really care at all**

**Not answering my phone**

**Comenzamos a cantar al unísono mientras la música de "Candles" nos envolvía a los dos, sin importarnos que parte era la que correspondía a cada uno. Simplemente perdidos el uno en el otro con el recuerdo de las regionales flotando sobre nosotros con aquella canción.**

**All the games you played**

**The promises you made**

**Couldn't finish what you started**

**Only darkness still remains**

**Empezamos a dar vueltas uno alrededor del otro cada vez más cerca, sin intentar entonar, dejando que la letra se transformase en susurros en nuestros labios, lanzados tan íntimamente como era posible, acercándonos hasta el límite de rozarnos para volver a la posición inicial.**

**Lost sight**

**Couldn't see**

**When it was you and me**

**Las últimas palabras se perdieron entre nosotros, pues dejamos de cantar tras murmurarlas, simplemente con la música de fondo. Nuestros ojos se habían encontrado y ya no podía despegar la vista de aquellos iris grisáceos. Era química pura. Nuestros labios se atrajeron como dos imanes. Mi lengua se volvía loca dentro de la boca d Kurt, explorando cada rincón sin que la falta de aire fuese un problema para nosotros. Las cosas simplemente pasaban. De un tirón, solté el cinturón que mantenía unido su albornoz, quitándoselo de forma un tanto brusca. Kurt hizo ademán de taparse pero no se lo permití; sino que me quité yo mismo el bañador mojado.-Ahora estamos iguales-le susurré abrazándole; estando ambos tal y como habíamos venido al mundo, sintiendo la piel ajena sobre la propia.**

**Tendí a Kurt en la cama, y me coloqué sobre él, echando sobre nosotros la sábana para así quitarle parte de esa incomodidad que se percibía en su rostro. Oh, yo mismo estaba tan nervioso…besé la piel de su cuello con ansiedad, queriendo dejarle marca-Eres mío-le dije en voz baja mientras escuchaba sus suspiros entrecortados. Mis manos volaban por su cuerpo, rozándole con apenas las yemas de los dedos y disfrutando de sus estremecimientos. Mis dedos se colaron entre sus piernas, rozando la cara interna de sus muslos de una forma que le obligó a separarlos para mí. Con cuidado, tomé su miembro entre mi mano sin dejar de besar a Kurt, que gimió levemente al empezar a sentir mis movimientos. No pude menos que sorprenderme, mirándole con los ojos bastante abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas cuando sentí algo de humedad entre mis dedos, signo inequívoco de la gran excitación de la que era presa el ángel que tenía bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo involuntariamente.**

**Con un movimiento certero, logré colarme bajo la sábana, para empezar a descender por el pecho de Kurt, besando tiernamente cada milímetro de su piel, deteniéndome mientras hacía círculos en su ombligo con mi lengua, notando como se arqueaba hacía mí. Sin dejar de realizar mi lento pero efectivo trabajo manual, llevé mis dedos contrarios hasta la entrada de Kurt, empujando muy levemente con creciente excitación.**

**-¡Para!**

**Me detuve al instante al oír su imperiosa orden; mientras mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza y preparaba una disculpa por ir demasiado rápido. De pronto vi a Kurt colándose junto a mí bajo las sábanas, con algo en la mano. Lo observé con curiosidad cuando me tendió el frasquito.**

**-Cortesía de la Señorita Berry****-me dijo parpadeando varias veces seguidas. Aquella expresión turbada era tan adorable que sentí que podría quedármele mirando toda la noche.**

**Miré el frasco, se trataba de un lubricante íntimo, al parecer de buena calidad. Le miré, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para obligarle a que me mirase a los ojos. Esbocé una sonrisa que bailaba entre la timidez y las ansias.-Esto está genial-le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura, deseando besarle-Voy un momento al cuarto de mi hermana, que seguro que tendrá preservativos-añadí en voz baja mientras posaba un beso en cada uno de sus párpados; sin embargo, cuando intenté salir Kurt me lo impidió, agarrándome el brazo y mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo antes de hablar.**

**-No…no quiero usarlo****-Iba a replicar cuando posó un dedo sobre mi boca****-Confío en ti-****le miré-****sé que ni tú ni yo habíamos estado antes nunca con nadie, ni siquiera como pareja, o "lío"-****apartó un poco la vista, pero aumentando levemente la presión sobre mí brazo-****Quiero que en…en un-nuestra….primera vez…-****era tan dulce cuando se sentía avergonzado-****quiero que nos sintamos totalmente el uno al otro.**

**Sus palabras entraron en mi mente nublándola por completo. Lo haríamos siendo totalmente uno, uniendo nuestros cuerpos de la forma más perfecta que existía, sin la más mínima barrera. Era tal la emoción que sentía que mis brazos se movieron solos cuando rodearon su cuello, abrazándole. Deposité un beso en su cabello despeinado-****Tiéndete****-le pedí en voz baja, disfrutando al ver como obedecía con confianza, cerrando los ojos y tumbándose en el colchón. Despacio, con gran lentitud, descendí hasta su entrepierna, abarcando con cuidado su miembro dentro de mi boca.**

**Aquél gemido largo y alto fue la señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien; pues no sabía cómo comportarme. Mi lengua se movía como una autómata sobre él, acompañada por el vaivén de mi cabeza cada vez que le introducía dentro de mí. Los gemidos y jadeos de Kurt me hacían estremecer de excitación, por lo que llevé mi mano hasta mi propio miembro, comenzando a masturbarme al mismo ritmo que mi lengua bailaba sobre la virilidad de Kurt. Mis pequeños jadeos no tardaron en sumarse a los suyos, lo cual dificultaba ligeramente la tarea; pero su expresión era tan dulce y tan sexy al mismo tiempo mientras apretaba con fuerza la sábana que había bajo nuestros cuerpos… levanté la vista hacia él justo para ver cómo me miraba sorprendido, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Me obligó a parar mientras se inclinaba hacia mi rostro basándome la comisura de los labios a la vez que su mano se posaba sobre la que yo tenía en mi propio cuerpo, deteniéndola****.-Déjame hacerlo a mi-****susurró, haciendo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina.**

**Salimos de entre las sábanas, y esta vez fui yo el que quedó tendido en el colchón, con la espalda arqueada gracias a la almohada mientras Kurt se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi estómago, pero dándome la espalda. Sus manos volaron directamente a mi erección, tomándola con cuidado****-¿c-cómo lo hago?-****preguntó titubeante, y no pude menos que sonreír ante tal muestra de picardía e inocencia juntas****.-…Simplemente****, ****mueve la mano de arriba abajo…concentrándote en la parte de arriba****-respondí posando un beso en su columna mientras mi mano izquierda tomaba su miembro desde la posición en la que me encontraba, ejecutando el movimiento que acababa de describir-****Algo así…-****susurré escuchando su jadeo e intentando reprimirme cuando empecé a notar las corrientes de placer que recorrían mis nervios al sentir como imitaba mis acciones.**

**Con la mano que tenía libre alcancé el olvidado bote de lubricante, y lo abrí con cuidado, dejando caer una considerable cantidad sobre mis dedos. Era suave y agradable al tacto, y no estaba demasiado frío. Con cuidado, y sin dejar de trabajar con mi mano izquierda, introduje uno de mis dedos dentro de su cuerpo. Su reacción fue instantánea, arqueándose hacia mi mano con un gemido de satisfacción. Al ver que estaba disfrutando, sumé un segundo dedo, lo cual provocó que Kurt comenzase a mover las caderas contra ellos, buscando un mayor contacto a la vez que gemía de forma entrecortada****.-¿t-te gusta?-****pregunté jadeando, pues él estaba aumentado la velocidad sobre mi miembro a causa de su propia excitación. Él asintió, demasiado concentrado para hablar, por lo que sumé un tercer dedo, comenzando a moverlos rápidamente tanto dentro de su cuerpo como entrando y saliendo.**

**Kurt gritó, literalmente, de placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejándome ver su rostro, en el que dominaba la rojez junto con algunas perlas de sudor en aquella expresión descontrolada de ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta de la cual se escapaban los sonidos del éxtasis. La mano que tenía en su miembro, rápidamente la cambié por su pecho, atrayéndole hacia mí para poder morderle el hombro con deseo sin dejar de mover mis dedos****-¿Quieres seguir?-****pregunté incapaz de contener un gemido. Kurt movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.**

**Intercambiamos posiciones, quedando él tendido bajo mi cuerpo. Acaricié su rostro con ternura****.-Perdóname…-****murmuré con reparo****-…no sé muy bien como he de hacerlo…-****confesé mientras sentía mis mejillas enrojecer aún más. Él simplemente me regaló una de aquellas sonrisas suyas, tomándome el rostro entre sus finas manos y besándome con suavidad. Apliqué de nuevo el lubricante, esta vez sobre él directamente, y comencé a introducir mi miembro en su cuerpo muy despacio.**

**Kurt gritó, aunque no fuese su intención, pues al momento se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangrar, procurando reprimir las muestras de dolor mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda****.-¿Quieres que pare?-****pregunté nervioso, sin atreverme a moverme más. No hubo respuesta mientras kurt intentaba calmar su respiración****-¿Quieres que lo saque?-****pregunté de nuevo. Esta vez tuve una pequeña negación como respuesta, pero él mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, resistiéndose a mirarme. Me incliné hacia él, besando todo su rostro desde la frente hasta el cuello, pasando por la nariz y los párpados, los cuales abrió un poco, lo justo para que nuestras pupilas se encontrasen****-¿Quieres seguir?-****inquirí en voz baja. Asintió y, sin embardo, podía ver como su rostro estaba pálido de miedo. Junte mi frente con la suya-****Kurt…voy a terminar de entrar totalmente…-****susurré, esperando que me atendiese; nervioso, sin ni siquiera saber si aquello era lo normal-****Intenta relajar tu cuerpo…lo haré a la de tres****.**

**Asintió de nuevo, intentando hacer lo que yo le pedía, lo cual se notó inmediatamente en la diferencia de tensión en sus muslos****-Uno…-****Vi como respiraba hondo y le rodeé la espalda con mis brazos, deseando infundirle toda la confianza que era capaz de darle-****Dos…****-el segundo número le susurré pegado a sus labios, sintiendo su respiración cada vez más agitada. Dirigí mi boca hasta su oído, suspirando un momento en él.**

**-Te quiero****-Susurré a la vez que empujaba con fuerza.**

**Sábado: 08:15 p.m**

**(Kurt)**

**Grité con fuerza cuando se metió totalmente dentro de mi cuerpo, y a pesar de que no se movió más, yo me sentía arder. A pesar de estar maldiciéndome interiormente por mi debilidad, era incapaz de contener los sollozos bajo el cuerpo de Blaine, y las lágrimas de dolor se deslizaban por mis mejillas, sin que yo hiciese nada por quitarlas, por miedo a que, al moverme, la agonía se hiciese más intensa.**

**Sentí los labios de Blaine sobre mi rostro como si fuesen un bálsamo, y sus manos limpiaron los restos de lágrimas que aún pugnaban por escapar de mis ojos. Le miré, con las cuencas llenas de lágrimas respirando entrecortadamente; aunque en parte, feliz.-¿De verdad me quieres?-pregunté queriendo oír su voz de nuevo. Él asintió, mientras sus manos trazaban círculos en mi cuello y redondeaban la parte de mi pecho en la que estaría el corazón-****Más que a mi vida****-respondió en un susurro que tiñó su rostro de color bermellón. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo para tener acceso a sus labios, los cuales besé con ansias aunque aún un poco a tientas.**

**Con un suspiro, alargué mi mano hasta entrelazarla con la de Blaine, la cual dirigí hasta mi entrepierna. Él me miró como pidiendo permiso, y yo asentí, recostándome de nuevo mientras intentaba relajarme y, a su vez, acostumbrarme a la presencia extraña dentro de mí. Era habilidoso, eso no lo podía negar nadie, porque sin yo quererlo los suspiros ya estaban brotando de nuevo de entre mis labios. Clavé mis ojos de nuevo en los suyos, volviendo a asentir con decisión****-I-intenta…intenta moverte****-pedí con la voz aún algo entrecortada.**

**Sábado: 08:40 p.m**

**(Blaine)**

**Hice lo que me pedía, retirándome un poco y procurando causarle el menor daño posible, aunque con cada mueca me sentía peor conmigo mismo. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? No debería continuar aquello si le estaba haciendo sufrir físicamente. Esa noche tenía que haber sido placer para ambos. Sin embargo, cogí el botecito que Kurt me tendía con la mano algo temblorosa y apliqué algo del líquido sobre mi miembro antes de entrar de nuevo en él.**

**El cambio fue automático. Parecía que su cuerpo, ayudado del lubricante, se estaba acostumbrando a mi presencia, porque fue mucho más fácil penetrar en él. Entré más profundamente y casi se me saltan las lágrimas de alivio al escuchar a Kurt gemir bajo mi cuerpo con las mejillas sonrosadas de placer y un punto de dolor. Mi respiración se aceleró al momento, pues sentí como el miembro de mi compañero se endurecía de nuevo entre mis manos. Aceleré un poco el ritmo sobre él-¿****Se siente bien?****-jadeé, dubitativo.**

**Kurt asintió, separando un poco más las piernas para darme mejor acceso y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro. Fue una especie de consentimiento tácito, por que en los siguientes movimientos de vaivén que hice, las embestidas no las hacía solo mi cadera, sino que el movimiento de la de Kurt también se había sumado. Nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo, bebiéndonos el uno al otro mientras nuestro baile personal enloquecía cada vez más.**

**Ya no podía diferenciar de quien eran los gemidos, de quien los jadeos o de quien los pequeños gritos. La espalda de Kurt se arqueaba hacia mí como una serpiente, y mi mano cada vez aceleraba más el trabajo sobre su miembro. Sus dedos se perdieron en mi pelo, tirando de ñel, aunque no me hizo daño. Rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas, obligándome a penetrarle profundamente, lo que hizo que nuestros dos gemidos se entremezclasen en aquél momento. Sentí como enterraba su cabeza entre mi hombro a la par que se movía más rápido-****N-no p-puedo más….hmmm…ahh…-****sus palabras se perdían entre los gritos que profería cada vez que embestía su cuerpo profundamente.**

**Sin embargo, supe que quería decir, porque unos segundos más tarde profirió un largo gemido, distinto a todos los anteriores, que señalaba su orgasmo. En mis retinas todo sucedió a cámara lenta, pues la imagen de Kurt en el momento de éxtasis era más de lo que podía soportar, mezclado todo con la húmeda calidez que se apropió de mis dedos y la automática contracción de sus músculos en torno a mi miembro.**

**Sabía que podía haber aguantado más en condiciones normales, pero ver a Kurt llegar al orgasmo antes que yo en su primera vez fue lo que derribó toda la contención que tenía, llegando yo también a la cúspide de mi placer en el interior de su cuerpo tras un par de certeras embestidas más.**

**Me quedé dentro de él un minuto más, antes de rodar en la cama, agradeciendo mentalmente el tener una de matrimonio. Rodeé el cuerpo del chico con los brazos, atrayéndole hacia mi todo lo posible, sin querer perder el más mínimo contacto a pesar de que ambos estábamos sucios y agotados****.-¿Estás bien?****-pregunté pegando mi nariz a la suya. Asintió con una media sonrisa mientras su respiración se calmaba, y yo deslicé mis manos por su cabello, alisándolo con cuidado.-…****es doloroso, pero luego está bien…-****sus palabras eran casi un murmullo, pero me bastó para apartarme lo justo para que me viese los ojos, mirándole directamente.**

**-Yo me encargaré de que nunca vuelva a dolerte. A partir de ahora, solo será placer****-le aseguré rozando sus labios con mis dedos.**

**-Esta noche…-****le miré de forma interrogante-****Quiero que esta noche sea todo placer.**

**Le abracé de forma posesiva, respirando en su hombro.-****Toda la noche, si es lo que deseas.**

**Domingo: 10:15 a.m**

**(Kurt)**

**Ya estaba despierto y, sin embargo, me resistí a abrir los ojos, respirando profundamente. Aún estaba cansado de la noche, y es que de la cama no habíamos salido, pero lo que se dice "dormir", lo habíamos hecho a partir de las tres de la madrugada. Me reí un poco notando el calor en mis mejillas solo de recordarlo, y me dije a mi mismo que la primera persona a la que daría las gracias sería a Rachel por su regalo, que tan útil había sido. Me froté los ojos con los dedos, apartándome los mechones revueltos de la cara y pensando para mis adentros que necesitaba una ducha urgente.**

**Un olor que hizo que mi boca se hiciese agua se coló en mi nariz, y despegué los ojos solo para intentar identificarlo. Sonreí, emocionado, pues al lado mío estaba Blaine con una gran bandeja de desayuno, en la cual no faltaba ni el detalle de un pequeño jarrón de cristal con una rosa blanca en agua. Le miré interrogante acerca del menú.**

**-Croissants franceses con mantequilla****-dijo señalando el plato que desprendía ese olor tan delicioso. Junto a él había dos humeantes tazas de café-****Y yogur griego con miel****-añadió mostrando un gran cuenco lleno de ese alimento, dulce y fresco, perfecto para una cálida mañana de primavera como esa. Me reí.**

**-¿Francés? ¿Griego?-****pregunté mientras daba un pequeño mordisco al croissant****-¿Acaso hay algo que no tenga connotaciones eróticas gay?****-añadí con algo de picardía. Noté como él sonreía con algo de culpabilidad, mientras cogía un poco de yogur con los dedos.**

**-También tenía salchichas, pero pensé que sería muy obvio-****respondió mientras me guiñaba un ojo, lamiendo con lentitud la miel que se le había quedado en la mano.**

**Hmm…demasiado sexy.**

**Me acerqué a él lo suficiente para lamer lo que se había quedado en la comisura de sus labios, y comprobé que eso era lo que Blaine buscaba desde el principio. Me reí ante la situación, bajando al suelo la bandeja de desayuno. Al fin y al cabo, el café podía volver a calentarse más tarde. Me quité la manta que aún cubría parte de mi cuerpo para acercarme a él. En cierto momento de la noche, antes de dormir, habíamos recuperado nuestros respectivos bóxers, aunque algo me decía que de nuevo iban a ser prendas sobrantes. Me coloqué sobre Blaine, mordisqueándole el cuello, aunque temeroso de hacerle alguna marca como las que ya decoraban la gran parte del mío propio. Tragué saliva, algo indeciso sobre lo que le iba a decir, notando como el color volvía a mi rostro. Me detuve en su oído, antes de susurrarle…**

**Domingo: 10:40 a.m**

**(Blaine)**

**Mis ojos se abrieron de pura sorpresa, apartándome un poco de Kurt para mirar su cara y asegurarme de que me lo había dicho enserio. Abrí y cerré un par de veces la boca, intentando articular alguna respuesta que no terminaba de salir de mis labios.**

"**-¿Podría…podría ser yo está vez el que…bueno…ya sabes…?****"**

**Parpadeé, respirando hondo intentando aclarar mis pensamientos. Siempre me había parecido que nuestros roles estaban tan predeterminados, que no me había imaginado a mi mismo…noté que mis mejillas ardían solo de pensar en ello, aunque en cierta manera era una situación excitante, y no podía negar que me había planteado más de una vez el encontrarme a mí mismo en ese papel antes de salir con Kurt pero…le miré, tan adorablemente avergonzado que parecía querer echarse a llorar.**

**-…¿No te gusta cuando yo…?****-pregunté a tientas**

**-¡No! Quiero decir, si que me gusta****-se sonrojó violentamente-****creo que eso ha quedado claro esta noche****-Apartó la vista, y yo sonreí, diciéndome que era cierto-****pero…-****volvió la mirada directamente hasta mis ojos-****Quiero que tú tengas todas mis "primeras veces"-****afirmó con seguridad****-…y me gustaría tener las tuyas-****Lo dijo en voz tan baja que casi se perdió en el aire, pero le entendí perfectamente, y mi cuerpo se llenó de un sentimiento inexplicablemente perfecto hacia él-pero ****si no te sientes cómodo, da igual, en realidad no sé por qué lo he dicho… **

**Había comenzado a hacer aspavientos con los brazos, con lo que pude coger una de sus manos al vuelo. Me miró sorprendido mientas me la acercaba a los labios, depositando un leve beso sobre su muñeca. Elevé mi mirada hacia él, turbado y decidido al mismo tiempo.**

**-Hazme el amor, Kurt****-pedí en voz baja mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos****-…pero…ten cuidado****-pedí con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando no demostrar lo asustado que me sentía con el tema.**

**Él asintió en silencio, a la vez que yo me tendía boca arriba sobre el colchón, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarme, Una risa escapó de entre mis labios al darme cuenta de que parecíamos estar repitiendo el patrón de aquella noche, pero a la inversa. Acaricié su pelo en un último gesto de posesión antes de dejar caer los brazos de nuevo hacia atrás-****Soy tuyo****-dije con un pequeño suspiro-****Ahora eres tú quién tiene el control.**

**Sus labios comenzaron a descender por mi pecho con unos mordiscos ansiosos que me sorprendieron y que, al contrario de desagradarme, me hicieron estremecer de placer. A la ez que esto sucedía, me obligó a levantar un poco las caderas, tirando con insistencia de la goma de mis bóxers para deshacerse de ellos. Aparté la mirada. Me sentía totalmente expuesto ante sus ojos. Aquellos dedos que al iniciar la noche me habían parecido tan tímidamente inexpertos ahora rozaban mi entrepierna con la presión suficiente para hacerme rogar por que continuase. Estaba tan concentrado que no me había dado cuenta del curso que había tomado su cabeza hasta que noté sus dientes dejar una marca en la cara interior de mis muslos. Gemí levemente, pero abrí los ojos, incorporándome, nervioso-****No tienes por qué hacer eso…-****le dije con un jadeo. Llevaba toda la noche impidiéndole que realizase esa acción concreta, procurando que no perdiese los restos de ese aura de pureza infantil tan característica suyas.**

**-Lo sé.**

**Esas dos palabras fueron pronunciadas sin ni siquiera desenterrar la cabeza de entre mis piernas. Me empujó con firmeza, obligándome a tenderme otra vez antes de tomar mi miembro entre sus labios. Gemí con fuerza cuando Kurt comenzó a mover su lengua con frenesí, acompañando su boca con el movimiento de bombeo que había empezado a realizar con la mano en la base de mi miembro. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo duró aquello.**

**Recuerdo que Kurt era muy bueno en ello.**

**Recuerdo haberle tenido que gritar que parara mientras agarraba las sábanas con fuerza, porque no me sentía capaz de contenerme si seguía haciendo eso con la boca.**

**Volvió a ascender hasta mi rostro, besándome en cada punto mientras yo jadeaba bajo su cuerpo, elevando las caderas en busca de más contacto. Vi como tomaba el lubricante, del cual quedaba menos de la mitad, y se aplicaba una buena cantidad en los dedos, introduciendo dos dentro de mi directamente. Gemí en voz alta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dándome un golpe contra el cabecero, lo que provoco la cristalina risa de Kurt.**

**-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?****-preguntó en voz baja junto a mis labios.**

**-S-si…terriblemente bien****-contesté mirándole entre suspiros. Tras unos minutos así, no pude menos que cogerle el cuello para acercar su oído a mis labios-****Kurt, házmelo ya****-rogué con voz entrecortada mientras mis jadeos aumentaban de intensidad.**

**-¿T-tan pronto? ¿N-no quieres q-que…?-****sus palabras nerviosas se perdían entre mis gemidos.**

**-No, ¡Ahora!**

**Me revolví bajo él, demostrándome a mí mismo que, en parte, aún era yo quien dominaba la situación. Me di la vuelta, quedando boca abajo. Arqueé mi espalda para poner as rodillas sobre el colchón, casi enterrando el rostro en la almohada, ofreciéndome a Kurt en una postura que me hacía enrojecer de vergüenza y de ansias al mismo tiempo. Le miré por encima del hombro, viendo que se había quedado sin palabras.**

**-Solo hazlo****-le dije, aceptando su movimiento de cabeza como asentimiento.**

**Otra cosa de la que me di cuenta fue de que Kurt era más diestro que yo para las primeras veces. Cuando empezó a entrar en mi cuerpo, aplicaba directamente sobre su miembro una nueva cantidad de lubricante, para que no hubiese ni tan solo un momento en el que le costase más entrar. Mordí la almohada, soltando un pequeño quejido y cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando note que se había introducido totalmente en mi cuerpo.**

**-Oh, dios, te estoy haciendo daño, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento****-comenzó a decir Kurt mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo sin moverse. Respiré, intentando acompasar las inspiraciones y expiraciones, sin saber cómo decirle que el dolor estaba ahí, pero que realmente no quería quitar el rostro de la almohada…por miedo a armar demasiado escándalo con mis gemidos. Le miré, con el rostro encendido por encima del hombro.**

**-N-no me haces daño****-un jadeo se escapo de entre mis dientes-****S-sigue****-rogué**

**Vi como sonreía mientras el sudor perlaba su rostro, e hizo lo que le decía. Apreté con fuerza las sábanas mientras los sonidos volaban de mis labios. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y directas, introducía totalmente su miembro dentro de mi sin contemplaciones, y yo se lo agradecía con jadeos cada vez más altos, sintiendo como las corrientes de placer se multiplicaban por mi cuerpo en cuanto golpeaba mi próstata.**

**CLACK**

**¿Clack? ¿Qué demonios había sido ese ruido?. En ese momento Kurt dirigió su mano hasta mi miembro, bombeando cada vez con mayor insistencia. Mi mente racional dejó de existir en ese momento, para concentrarme en las sensaciones que me producía, en la cumbre de mi placer, cada vez más cercana. Kurt me mordió el hombro, acelerando el ritmo.**

**-¿e-está bien q-que acabe…d-dentro?****-preguntó con voz entrecortada. Me reí entre gemidos.**

**-C-claro-contesté-si estaba bien p-para ti…p-para mi es p-perfecto****. Respondí**

**Tras unos cuantos movimientos más, ambos terminamos prácticamente a la vez, lo cual me produjo una sensación de cariño tan fuerte hacia él que era imposible aguantarla. Me dejé caer sobre el colchón, con el cuerpo de Kurt sobre el mío. Le sentí abrazar mi cuerpo.**

**-Te quiero****-dijo recuperando el aliento.**

**-Lo sé-****contesté entre risas, dándome la vuelta y besando su mejilla.**

**-Ejem, ejem…**

**Ambos nos giramos con los ojos muy abiertos, a tiempo para ver una chica de unos 20 años, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, con la vista apartada de nuestros cuerpos y el rostro muy muy enrojecido. Kurt gritó y se tapó con la manta, mientras yo me ponía la ropa interior y saltaba de la cama, dirigiéndome hacia ella.**

**-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Jamie?!-****Grité****-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevás ahí?!-****exclamé después**

**-¡Intentar avisarte de que papa y mama están…**

**-¿Blaine? ¡Cariño, ya estamos en casa..!**

**-…a punto de llegar, imbécil!**

**Miré a mi hermana con la mirada desorbitada, y luego me giré hasta Kurt, que parecía dispuesto a saltar por la ventana. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron aterrorizados, pero creo que comprendimos al mismo tiempo que ya no había nada que hacer. Nos empezamos a reír de forma nerviosa mientras escuchábamos los pasos de mis padres llegar a la puerta.**

**-¡Hemos llegado un día antes por un error en los billetes y…!**

**Domingo: 11:30 a.m**

**(Kurt)**

**Pude ver como la expresión de los padres de Blaine cambiaba de la risa a la incredulidad, mientras el color iba abriéndose paso entre las mejillas de la mujer, y el hombre intentaba componer un rostro que se alejase de su imagen de asco inicial. Blaine vino hasta mi, cogiéndome de la mano, y llevándome hasta donde estaban ellos. Con cada paso que daba intentaba limpiarme de la mejor manera posible la mano en el bóxer. Eso desde luego, no iba a estrechar la mano de sus familiares cuando sentía mi cuerpo literalmente lleno de lubricante y…bueno, alguna sustancia más. No había tenido tiempo ni de darme una ducha. Blaine carraspeó, dándose cuenta de lo surrealista de la situación, ambos en ropa interior después de una obvia sesión de sexo.**

**-Mama, Papa, Jamie…-****Les miró a todos alternativamente-****Este es Kurt… mi novio.**

**Lo dijo con tanta ternura, acompañado de un apretón a mi mano, que no pude evitar sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano iba a tener que conocer a mis suegros.**

**Lo peor sería explicarle después a su hermana la escena que había presenciado…**


End file.
